


Persuasion

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom uses action rather than talk to get what he wants from Minerva McGonagall. Warning: dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

It was seven o'clock the night before the only History of Magic exam of the term. Minerva McGonagall was exactly where Tom expected to find her; at her favorite table in the library. There was an untidy pile of books and paper in front of her and her enchanted quill scribbled study notes as she muttered to herself. She did not look up when Tom seated himself across from her. When he said _hello_ she returned the greeting in a why-are-you-bothering-me-can't-you-see-I'm-busy tone.

Tom opened his own book and pretended to read. He didn't have to study for this exam. He knew wizarding history better than most scholars, having spent long summers at the orphanage with books as his only connection to his true heritage. The restrictions on underage magic were terribly unfair. But he made up for it when he was at school. He had long since mastered wandless magic and he had been working on silent spells recently. Minerva was going to help him master one particular spell, though she didn't know it yet.

She didn't react at first and he wasn't sure the spell was working. Then she shifted in her chair and shifted again a moment later. She should be feeling a light breeze on her legs. Tom concentrated harder, turning the breeze into a more solid-feeling sensation. Minerva looked up suddenly and Tom knew she'd felt a ghostly hand slide up her leg. He kept his head down, feigning innocence.

Phantom fingers climbed from ankle to thigh and Minerva _jumped_. The fingers wormed their way into her knickers and stroked her and she made a strangled sound. Then she hissed, "Tom!"

Tom looked up, frowning at her as if she'd interrupted his study. "Yes, Minerva?"

"Stop it."

He sent the fingers delving into her cunt. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. What am I supposed to stop?"

There was a look of distress on her face, but she was far more composed with some incorporeal thing wriggling inside her than he would have been with his cock being fondled. "You know what you're doing. Stop it."

Tom added another pair of phantom hands. These hands made their way from belly to breasts. They tugged at and twisted her nipples until he could see them hard beneath her blouse. Minerva whimpered. "I'm not doing anything," he told her.

"Tom, please."

He called the fingers out of her and sent them back in, out and in again, giving her the fucking he would enjoy if only she'd say yes when he asked her out. She'd turned him down twice now and it was no consolation that any other girl would say yes. Tom would not be rejected.

"You're going to make me...in front of everyone." She was practically writhing in the chair.

Tom terminated the spell. Minerva was breathing hard. She didn't look relieved that it was over. Her face was filled with another kind of desperation. "You can run up to your bed and finish yourself, but it won't be as good."

"Maybe," she said. She licked her lips. "Maybe we-"

"Give me your knickers and go wait for me in the prefect's bathroom."

"I'll wait for you but I'm not giving you my underwear."

"Give me your knickers or we won't do anything."

She didn't react and Tom was worried he'd pushed beyond prudence. Maybe he should have stopped when he was assured of victory. Then she sighed in defeat and raised her hips to slide her knickers down. She handed them to him in a tight ball. He shook them out for a good look. They were rather plain but they were hers. "Thank you, Minerva." He tucked her underwear into his trouser pocket.

She grabbed her things and hurried away, though she paused at the door and looked back at him, perhaps afraid he wouldn't follow her. Tom smiled at her. He wasn't going to leave her waiting, not now.


End file.
